Attaccato con a vicenda
by Redfoxfan
Summary: My Stuck With Each Other, translated! I hope it turned out properly! Sono di nuovo al mio auto anziano, in modo da… invitare la valutazione per andare fino alla m., per il soddisfare estremo in capitoli successivi
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: L'approvazione, in modo da io ha tradotto il mio fanfiction del Julius e di Delilah e lo ha trasformato italiano. Abbastanza freddo? Ho pensato così. _**

**_Attaccato con a vicenda _**

Era esattamente mezzanotte. Le stelle ancora non erano comparso nel cielo ampio e vuoto. L'unica luce che ha perforato la nerezza ostile, è venuto dalla finestra del Chevalier del Julius, un spia-in-addestramento della camera da letto.

"Osservare Julius, non desidero essere quello per dirgli questo, ma siete un idiot! Non posso credere che persino ABBIATE PENSATO quello!„ Delilah Devonshire ha gridato, non aveva progettato sulle urla a Julius, ma non potrebbe levarsi in piedi per ascoltare i suoi rants e conferenze costanti.

"Bene, voi e il emmet state ottenendo piuttosto cozy e non posso levarmi in piedi avente mia ragazza esco con uno sciocco come Emmet. Julius ha messo il suo braccio protectivly intorno alle spalle del Delilah.

"Julius, sapete che disprezzo Emmet con tutti i miei cuore ed anima. Si merita di devoured dalle bestie monsterous.„ Delilah ha ghignato, trovandosi giù sulla base del Julius, tirante lo in giù in cima lei, un sorriso su entrambe le loro facce.

"Sapete che saremmo uccisi se lo facessimo, inoltre, attendiamo appena fino a che non abbiamo una missione su una montagna deserted, provando a trovare Bigfoot o qualcosa, in modo da non otteniamo interferiti.„ Julius dichiarato, segnando i capelli marroni corti del Delilah.

"Yea, siete di destra. Tuttavia, non mantengono la macchina fotografica, o tutta la cosa di sicurezza nelle stanze, così ho pensato…„ Delilah strascicato fuori, ha saputo che Julius stava pensando l'esatto la stessa cosa.

"Delilah, arresto che comunica per un minuto, approvazione?„ Julius ha detto, forzando i suoi labbri su Delilah. Realmente hanno goduto baciare, particolarmente alla mezzanotte, principalmente perché era l'unica volta la coppia potrebbe ottenere da solo. Molte volte hanno studiato la possibilità di funzionare via per ottenere sposati, o piuttosto elope, ma questo programma venuto a mancare sempre, dovuto i ammounts estremi dei heists e del thievery. Delilah sighed ed abbracciato Julius, prima di fare un pisolino fuori… di ancora in cima lui.

"Delilah… Delilah?„ Julius ha agitato delicatamente la spalla del Delilah, prima realizzando della lei ha avuto addormentato realmente caduto. Ha ghignato ed ha provato a calcolare fuori un senso ottenere Delilah fuori di lui, senza svegliarla in su. Non ha desiderato svegliare il bello, figura di sonno. Il braccio di destra del Julius ha avuto addormentato finalmente caduto, dato che Delilah stava dormendo in cima esso… non tenuta su Julius più. Julius infine si è alzato fuori della sua base, Delilah mescolato, ma non aveva svegliato. Julius ha baciato la sua fronte e si è appoggiato a contro il freddo, finestra foschia-coperta, la parte posteriore del suo collo è diventato intorpidito. Ha osservato fuori la finestra, nel cielo scuro di notte.

"La notte, non importa come l'oscurità, è sempre bella a me… che mi ricorda di voi, Delilah.„ Julius ha detto, parlando all'aria sottile. La notte si è sviluppata noioso sopra lentamente per Julius. Era estremamente riconoscente quando il sole infine ha raggiunto all'orizzonte, flooding chiaro nella stanza. Julius ha superato a Delilah, sedendosi vicino lei, segnante i suoi capelli marroni corti.

"Julius… era I addormentata… nella vostra base?!?„ Delilah ha mormorato, anche se aveva svegliato appena.

"Hey bellezza di sonno. In effetti, eravate.„ Julius ha ghignato, baciando la guancica del Delilah.

"Julius! Eravate svegli tutta la notte?„ Delilah ha chiesto, il suo serio mortale di tono.

"Sì, realmente, ero.„ Julius ha sbadigliato.

"È affare grande comunque„ che ha aggiunto, notando si strappa negli occhi del Delilah.

"No, Julius, si siede, rimane, dorme!„ Delilah ha comandato, spingendo Julius sulla sua base.

"Distorsione di velocità, Delilah, non ho saputo mai…„ Julius ha detto, afferrando il braccio del Delilah.

"Non ha conosciuto mai che cosa, quello io sono la ragazza più bella sulla faccia del pianeta?„ Delilah ha riso, baciando Julius. "Realmente, già ho conosciuto quello. Realmente, che cosa i W di i che vanno dire è che non ho saputo mai che realmente avete osato la spinta così vite prigioniera handsome come me.„ Julius ha fatto funzionare le sue mani tramite i capelli del Delilah, fili di capelli che cadono nella sua faccia.

"L'OH Julius, ti amo.„ Delilah ha gemuto, nuzzling la cassa del Julius.

"Ci accendiamo, più meglio otteniamo andanti, non desideriamo essere in ritardo per che cosa Al e Scarlett di addestramento ha oggi.„ Julius sighed, staccandogli Delilah.

"Realmente, ci realmente non è qualche cosa che dobbiamo preoccuparci circa oggi. Al mi ha detto ieri.„ Delilah ha sorriso, premendo la sua testa contro la cassa del Julius, staring in su nei suoi occhi blu scuro.

"Speranza di I così. Hey, andiamo per una camminata o qualcosa… è genere di caldo dentro qui.„ Siad del Julius, aprendo il portello, Delilah conducente fuori.

**A/N: Era buono? Il verison inglese non era troppo difettoso ed avrò tutti i capitoli in su presto! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ha occorr un istante per tradurre, ma finalmente lo ho ottenuto fatto. Speranza è buono! **

Le coppie hanno camminato lungo il courtyard hand-in-hand. Testa del Delilah sulla spalla del Julius. Sighed profondamente mentre Julius ha lasciato va della sua mano e cominciato segnare i suoi capelli marroni lisci.

"Sapete, non ho idea come potremmo ottenere altro….più vicino.„ Julius ha giudicato Delilah vicino.

"Julius, I… non conosco che cosa significate.„ Delilah ha agitato la sua testa, non sapente.

"Bene, ci siamo conosciuti da quando eravamo nell'asilo… bruscamente un momento quanto quello era… io li pensa dovrebbe…„ Julius non potrebbe realmente disporre le giuste parole che stava provando a dire.

"Che cosa??? Julius, non state facendo ALCUN sence che cosa così mai!„ Delilah ha giudicato il braccio del Julius stretto. "Nevermind, non è importante.„ Julius ha guardato profondamente negli occhi del Delilah ed allora ha bisbigliato,

"Delilah, ti amo.„ Delilah wrpped le sue armi intorno al collo del Julius ed ha baciato la sua mascella costante.

"Dopo che tutti noi siano attraverso, gli sono sorprendo che mi non hanno chiesto fuori ancora, Julius voi whimp.„ Delilah ha bisbigliato nell'orecchio del Julius, lei mani aggrovigliate in capelli biondi corti del Julius.

"Delilah, non posso levarselo in piedi quando siamo diversi.„ Julius ha respirato in orecchio del Delilah, le sue mani su lei indietro. I suoi labbri che pascono suo.

"Il dio Julius dell'OH, non lascia per andare.„ L'alito del Delilah è venuto fuori in breve huffs, il suo cuore che vuole Julius per non lasciare per andare di lei, lei lo odiava quando si è arrestato.

"Non preoccupar, io non. Ti amo senso troppo.„ Julius ha mormorato, tirando Delilah sul suo corpo.

"Julius, li ho bisogno! Allineare!„ Delilah ha mormorato, realmente ha desiderato Julius, approvazione, così, lei sempre desidera Julius, ma questo era più allora un bisogno normale. CIÒ era un NESESSITY assoluto! Julius ha avvolto le sue armi intorno alla vita dei delilah, baciante i suoi labbri molli e umidi, i suoi occhi blu profondi bloccati sul suo colore marrone scuro un. Lo sguardo fisso che ha avuto su lei era morbido, tuttavia ditta, appena come i baci stava trasportando lei.

"L'OH Julius, ti amo! Per favore, tenerlo!„ Delilah ha bisbigliato, pascendo le guancie del Julius con i suoi labbri, non lasciante lo andare.

"È così bella!„ Pensiero del Julius, come stared alla faccia gorgious del Delilah. I suoi occhi marroni scuri chiusi, come pone la sua testa sulla cassa del Julius. I suoi bretahs erano più lunghi e più calmi. Julius ha spostato indietro una mano da lei e la ha disposta sulla sua testa, segnante i suoi capelli di brunette.

"Julius, lo tiene per sempre, lo mantiene nella vostra stretta.„ Delilah ha mormorato, aprendola occhi. Prima che potrebbe reagire, Julius ha forzato approssimativamente i suoi liups su Delilah; s. Il suo ind di m. è andato pazzesco, con ogni altra parte del suo corpo. Julius ha mantenuto sopra con il bacio, tenuta Delilah in modo da vicino a sua, non potrebbe muoversi. Le sue mani hanno continuato a lucidare contro di lei indietro e finalmente, sulla sua camicia. A quel punto, Delilah ha tentato di liberare, ma Julius non la lascerebbe andare.

"Julius, che cosa l'inferno è che fate?„ Delilah yelped, lei improvvisamente si è sviluppato spaventato. Julius non la aveva toccata mai prima come quello. Tuttavia, il suo reactiong era sorprendentemente delicato.

"Delilah, sono spiacente. Ti amo ed io non ha realizzato…„ Julius ha tagliato bruscamente, perché in un istante, Delilah tirato fuori della camicia del Julius, scartante lo sulla terra sotto i loro piedi. Delilah ha cominciato a descrivere le creste costanti sulla cassa stretta del Julius.

"Dio Deliah, dell'OH siete serii?!?„ Polsi del Delilah afferrato Julius e tirato in giù lei in cima lui, sull'erba lunga.

"Naturalmente Julius!!! Sì!„ Delilah ha gemuto, rabbrividendo per il excitment. Ha ritenuto estremamente pleased, quando ha ritenuto i labbri del Julius toccare suo. Un gemito di piacere ha fuoriuscito i suoi labbri, poichè Julius è continuato. Delilah, ancora completamente coperto, avvolto i suoi piedini intorno a Julius scopre il torso. Ha gemuto, poichè i pattini del Delilah hanno scavato in suo indietro, contrassegni rossi del pattino di causa per comparire. Delilah ha avuto una sorpresa dei suoi propri, come Julius a sinistra una traccia dei baci giù dai suoi labbri, sulla sua mascella. Un gemito è stato regolato libero non appena Julius ha disposto i suoi labbri su un punto sensibile sul collo del Delilah. Desiderando più, Delilah ha lottato per dare dei calci fuori di lei ai pattini e sposta i suoi piedi sulla cassa del Julius vicino, senza danneggiarlo troppo.

"Er, Delilah, so che non potreste ugualmente essere soddisfatti con me quando suggerisco questo, ma voi non li pensate dovreste andare all'interno?„ Julius ha ghignato, tirando la sua parte posteriore della camicia sopra, notando che guancie del Delilah si sviluppa più rosso da ciascuno che passa in secondo luogo.

"Giusto, giusto. Nell'accademia? O dovremmo

"sparire appena„ fuori ad un hotel per la notte?„ Delilah la ha tirata indietro pattini sopra e nuzzled la cassa del Julius. "L'accademia suona buona me, eh? Useremo la vostra stanza, esso abbiamo serrature migliori.„ Julius ha ghignato, camminando indietro con Delila, il suo braccio intorno lei spalle ed il suo braccio intorno alla sua vita, tirante l'altra più vicino all'altra. Improvvisamente, Al è venuto funzionando fino alle coppie, uno sguardo di timore nei suoi occhi. La presa del Delilah sulla vita del Julius ha stretto nel terrore.

"Dio dell'OH! Siamo stati interferiti! Caro signore!„ Entrambi, Delilah e Julius hanno pensato nell'orrore doloroso e agonizing. "Delilah, Julius, viene uomo rapido!!! Le cose non osservano molto graziose!„ Al ha detto, conducendo Delilah e Julius nuovamente dentro l'accademia, silenziosamente ancora.

"Questo è esso. Noi werte visto ovviamente da una certa altra persona. Arrivederci il mio amore, arrivederci Delilah Devonshire.„ Julius ha bisbigliato nell'orecchio del Delilah. Una rottura ha funzionato giù la sua guancica, poichè hanno raggiunto il portello all'ufficio dello Scarlett. Tuttavia, anziché le grida e le richieste stavano prevedendo, Delilah e Julius greeted da Scarlett gentile, tuttavia ancora hanno preoccupato la voce.

"I Kittens, ringraziano la qualità che siete arrivato! Ascolta, il Dott. Costernazione rapinata un mazzo di agenti dal ramo dell'accademia della spia dell'adulto a Londra. Non sappiamo la ha fatta, perché la maggior parte degli allievi là è più vecchia allora è, non accennare altamente esperto. ecco perché noi li hanno bisogno due di fungere da coppia che è arrivata appena dall'accademia… in Nuova Zelanda, noi dire? Deve essere un posto che è nessun dove anche vicino a qui, appena essere sicuro, capire? Lo facciamo installare interamente per ora, noi gli forniremo tutti i particolari domani mattina prima che andiate. Buon-fortuna.„ Quello era tutto lo Scarlett detto. Dopo il quel, Delilah e Julius hanno andato, stordito dopo l'udienza che Scarlett ha detto.

"Ringraziare il dio Delilah!„ Julius gli ha abbracciato Delilah, baciando i suoi labbri molli.

"Chevalier del Julius, siete il fuoco nella mia anima mai-brucianteti.„ Delilah ha bisbigliato, lei occhi che loking in Julius.

"… Li ha fatti persino si sentono che Scarlett ha detto? Dobbiamo essere lle coppie per la nostra missione seguente! Da solo!„ Julius yelped nella gioia. Delilah lo ha abbracciato prima ancora più stretto allora.

"L'OH Julius! Ho sognato sempre… di bene, non esattamente fingendo essere una coppia, ma abbastanza vicino!„ Delilah burried la sua testa nella cassa costante del Julius, con Julius che continua a segnare i capelli marroni corti del Delilah con piacere.

"Il mio amore, questo sarà la missione migliore di gran lunga! Certamente non potete dimenticare il fatto che rimarremo in un hotel, da solo. la missione migliore di gran lunga!„ Julius ha osservato profondamente negli occhi dei delilah, poichè ha mormorato questo. I sogni degli amanti infine erano stati assegnati in un senso inatteso, tuttavia estremamente piacevole. "Chevalier di Delilah, potrei ottenere usato a questo. Anche se, è mai tutto sogno di I circa.„ Delilah sighed e Julius winced. "Delilah, remeber quando Dr.Dismay lo ha rapinato all'ospedale ed ha provato a prendere i miei sogni? Bene, prima che, ho avuto un sogno ed era di voi.„ Julius ha mormorato, fine di Delilah della tenuta, guardante nei suoi occhi molli.

"Che cosa è accaduto???„ Delilah ha chiesto, baciando i labbri del Julius una volta di più.

"È giusto, eravate sicuri, è giusto che… lo avete conservato ed allora, bene, abbiamo dovuto saltare della terza finestra di storia, come realmente, ma preferibilmente, questo volta, gli ho detto che li amassi e che li ho desiderati allontanarmi via dall'accademia e sono con a vicenda per sempre. Allora, lo avete abbracciato ed avete detto mio a che quello fosse tutto che sognaste mai fare… allora… dell'io svegliaste.„ Julius ha ghignato, facendo funzionare il suo le mani giù Delilah indietro.

"L'OH Julius!„ Delilah ha bisbigliato, sorridendo duro.

"Delilah, è allineare, ho sempre li amavo e voglio sempre, voi sono il mio sogno, il mio fiammifero perfetto, la mia miniera del socio….„ Julius ha continuato ad abbracciare Delilah, godente ogni secondo che ha avuto con lei, mai non desiderando ha lasciato per andare di lei, lei era l'unica cosa che ha mantenuto Julius andare forte, lui amava il suo più allora lui amava niente altro nell'intero mondo.

"Julius, qualunque cosa, mai non lasciassi qualche cosa venire fra noi, ci siamo conosciuti troppo lungo, no, noi abbiamo ci amavamo troppo lungo, noi non possiamo essere diversi, nessuno di noi sopravvivremmo.„ Delilah sighed, tenuta su Julius, la sua mano che funziona giù la sua cassa stretta.

"Che è la cosa più pericolosa circa noi, se diventiamo seperated, per qualunque motivo qualunque, esso saremo troppo duri, ci ricordiamo di quanto duro era quando abbiamo dovuto commutare i soci? E QUELLO aveva luogo soltanto per un giorno!„ Julius ha detto, esaminando gli occhi marrone-scuro del Delilah.

"Allineare, ma noi è riuscito a sopravvivere, finchè non accade ancora. Li ho bisogno, io sempre sono stato con voi Julius.„ Delilah ha detto, baciando i labbri molli del Julius. Era impossible da forzare i due diversi.

"Ti amo Julius, realmente.„ Delilah bisbigliato, la sua mano che lo fa lentamente è senso si scola la parte posteriore del Julius, lei ha baciato i suoi labbri perfetti una volta di più, guardando nei suoi occhi blu liberi.

"So.„ Julius ha risposto, lasciando va di Delilah, camminando indietro verso la sua stanza.


End file.
